Someplace New
by 10Panda-Chan69
Summary: What would happen if one night you fell asleep in your own home, but woke up in someone elses? This happened to Kari, she fell asleep in her world, but woke up in the world of anime. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **What would happen if one night you fell asleep in your own home, but woke up in someone else's? This happened to Kari, she fell asleep in her world, but woke up in the world of anime. GaaraxOC**

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I only own the idea.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon shined brightly on a figure walking toward a semi decent apartment building. "God damnit, where the fuck are my keys?" Kari hissed at nothing in particular. "Yatta! There they are!" she yelled with a grin on her face, pulling out a set of keys. She quickly opened her door and walked straight to her room, discarding items of clothing along the way, almost tripping when she tried to get out of her jeans. She picked up a big fluffy purple towel and headed to her bathroom, where she quickly filled the tub and slipped in. 'Nothing like a good bath after a long day.' She thought to her self as she washed her hair and leaned back, a look of total relaxation on her face as she fell asleep.

--------------------Start Dream-----------------------

As Kari slept she dreamt a strange dream about a boy with red hair, who looked to be about 18, sitting at a dinner table listening to two other people in the room arguing. The boy just sat there staring at the food in front of him like it was either poisoned or it was going to eat him… he couldn't tell. The other two in the room we arguing over said food.

"Temari, why do you make us eat this?" A boy asked. He appeared to be 19; he wore a black t-shirt with the words 'FUCK YOU' on the front. He also wore a pair of baggy and faded jean. His face was interesting though; he had purple paint or whatever it was on his face in weird designs. His hair was a chocolate brown and his eyes were the same. A scowl was fixed upon his face as he glared at the food and the girl he was talking to.

"Because Kankuro, you are to lazy to make something yourself, so just eat it!" The girl calmly but firmly told him. She had blonde hair that was pulled up into four ponytails and she looked to be 20. Her teal eyes were giving Kankuro the look that said 'I-dare-you-to-argue-back-see-what-happens'. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black fishnet shirt underneath. And she had a short black skirt on with striped black and purple stockings. All three of them had on socks only.

"I'm gonna die if I eat it though!!" Kankuro yelled at Temari, looking at her like she was insane.

"GOD DAMNIT KANKURO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! Look." She said as she picked up his fork got some food on it and shoved it in his mouth with a smug look on her face. Kankuro's eyes widened and his face turned green. The red head looked up from the 'food' to stare at his brother, with amusement in his eyes. Temari started laughing at him as he ran to the kitchen sink and proceed to spit the food out of his mouth. He glared back at Temari, with watery eyes; cuz whatever she shoved in his mouth was way to fucking spicy and gross.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?? THAT WAS GROSS AND YOU CAN'T COOK!" Kankuro screamed at his sister. "Oh shit…" he said as Temari advanced on him with a glare and a fan. Now this was just not any fan, it was huge.

WHACK

The sound echoed through out the entire kitchen as Kankuro got hit on the head with the fan. The red head was still staring at his sibling with a look that said 'I-don't-know-them' and amusement. Kankuro got up from his place on the floor and turned toward his sister.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He asked with watery eyes again, but this time from pain. Temari looked at him like he was the stupidest person on earth if he can't figure out why she hit him, before she answered.

"Because stupid, you said my cooking sucks, which it doesn't." she stated calmly with a smirk on her face. Kankuro was just glaring at her from across the table. He thought it was best to put something in between them so if she decided to try and hit him again it would be harder for her. Which is why he said the stupidest thing he could have said in this situation.

"Actually Temari your cooking REALLY sucks!" He said. A crash was heard followed by screaming and then another crash along with laughter. That was when Kari finally woke up, due to some rather loud noises coming from her apartment.

-------------------End Dream--------------------------

**Me: ****Okay so I changed the story a bit, well a lot… But I like it a lot better this way, and hopefully you guys do too! The only part I kept the same was the first paragraph, well I changed one word in there but that was it. Well tell me what you guys think of the 'Newer Version' I decided to name it. R&R please! I value everyone's opinion on this story!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I only own the idea.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: "**"Actually Temari your cooking REALLY sucks!" He said. A crash was heard followed by screaming and then another crash along with laughter. That was when Kari finally woke up, due to some rather loud noises coming from her apartment."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari's eyes shot open upon hearing some rather loud noises coming from downstairs in the kitchen. She then realized she fell sleep in the bathtub, all her bubbles were gone and the water was cold now. 'Shit! This is cold!' She thought as she shivered. She quickly slipped out of the tub and looked for her purple towel. Not finding it anywhere, she spotted a blood red one folded up in the corner. Kari wrapped it around her slim body, and inspected the room more closely. The tub she had just got out of was black instead of blue. The walls were a sandy gold color, along with the floor. The counter was black with gold flecks scattered here and there. And the room was significantly bigger then hers. By now Kari had a frown on her face and was immensely confused. She spotted a door to her right and walked up and opened it. She was now in someone's bedroom and from the looks of it a male. It had a large king or queen size bed in the middle of the room, with red silk sheets and a red comforter and had an oak frame. The floor was hardwood with a large black rug in the middle. To her left were large glass doors leading out to a beautiful balcony. To her right was an ebony dresser along with an ebony desk. Kari walked up to the dresser and opened it up. 'Yup this is a guy's room…' Kari thought as she looked at the male clothing and male underwear.

"Well I got to wear something." She said while putting on a large black shirt and some black shorts. She walked back into the bathroom looking for something to comb her long black hair. Smiling to herself when she found a comb, she walked over the mirror to look at her reflection. She had long black hair that went down to her mid back. She wouldn't call herself beautiful but she wasn't ugly, more like pretty or cute. Her body was toned with working out, but she still had her feminine curves about her. Her hips were the right size, and her breasts weren't that big but they were all right. The most stunning part about her was her eyes. They were the color blue of when the sun starts to set on the horizon, right when it's not yet dark but also not when it's light either. Sighing to herself she starts to comb through her hair. When that was done, she decided to see where she had ended up when she was asleep. Kari either thought she got kidnapped or she was still dreaming, but either way, she didn't like it.

Walking toward the other door in the bedroom she silently opened it and peered into the empty hallway. Tiptoeing out the door and leaving it slightly open incase she needed to find her way back. That's when she heard the noises from earlier. It sounded like two people arguing, one a boy and one a girl. 'Well might as well go see huh' Kari thought with a shrug. See Kari wasn't the type of girl to be scared easily; she mostly liked to keep her emotions hidden from people. And she could defiantly defend herself pretty well. That kind of happens when you work at a diner with perverted men always trying to grab your ass, or try and rape you after work.

Kari neared the kitchen or dinning room and peered around the corner. What she saw surprised the hell out of her, with a small gasp she withdrew her head and leaned on the wall for support. 'Those are the people from my dream!' She thought. 'How the hell can this be happening? Okay so I guess I am still asleep! Yeah that's it; I mean I couldn't have gotten transported to an alternate dimension! There is just no way that could happen…. right?' With a deep breath Kari peeked around the corner again but only to smack her head into something solid. She lost her balance momentarily, but that was enough for her to fall back on her butt.

"Great now, my head and ass hurt" she mumbled while rubbing her forehead. She looked up to see what she hit expecting to see the wall or something; only it was someone not something.

The something in question was the red head from the dream, though she had never really gotten a good look at his face. Now she did. He had pale green eyes outlied in black, a clear indication that he was an insomniac, glaring down at her. Of course he had his red hair, unless he was able to change it in 5 seconds. He was pale too, but it wasn't like he was sick, only because he doesn't get much sunlight. For some odd reason he had no eyebrows, but he made that look good. He had on a red shirt and black pants with chains on them. But the most interesting feature on him was the 'Ai' kanji symbol above his left eye.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: ****Okay so there is chapter 2! I hope everyone likes it, and yes I know I stopped right when Gaara came in, but I ran out of Ideas so. Okay and yes I know these first two chapters were short, but I will try and make the next one even longer 'kay. R&R please!! Again I value your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

First I would like to thank 

**Hibiki-Chan, **

**Itachi-sama15, **

**IXLoveXMyXFishy****, for reviewing my story so far! Arigato minna!! Now onto the story!! Oh yeah so I am also going to be using Italics when someone is thinking something, instead of it just being normal. It might help a little bit. And it will be bold and italics when Shukaku is talking 'kay!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I only own the idea.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: "**But the most interesting feature on him was the 'Ai' kanji symbol above his left eye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow…' Kari thought as she looked up at him. The red head just continued to look down at her, as if waiting for her to speak, but probably just to intimidate her.

"Gaara why are you just standing there?" Temari asked the red head. _'So his names Gaara huh… such a weird name…"I love only myself. I am a demon"…. weird' _Kari thought with a frown. She almost started laughing when Temari and Kankuro popped their heads around Gaara to see what he was staring at. There faces went from confused, to shock. Temari's stayed on shock while Kankuro's went back to confused.

"Okay…why is there a girl in our living room?" Kankuro asked looking between his two siblings. _'Okay now might be a good time to say something baka!'_ Kari thought.

"Ano… Gomen Nasai I'm Kari…and as for what I am doing in your living room…I don't really know I was wondering if you did." She told them with a nervous laugh and while scratching at the back of her head at the last statement.

"Nani??" Kankuro said with an even more confused expression, if that was even possible.

"Baka!" Temari yelled while hitting Kankuro on the head with her fan. She turned back to Kari. " So what you are saying is, you just magically appeared in our living room?"

"No actually I "appeared" in an upstairs bathroom, and I just made my way down here."

"Wait…are those Gaara's clothes?? Why are you wearing those?" Kankuro asked looking at Kari funny. _'So that's why he is probably glaring at her so harshly'_ Kankuro thought looking over at his brother. Gaara was in fact staring at her with a really evil glare.

"Uh haha funny story there!" Kari said looking at Gaara. She had noticed his glare, only cuz she barely took her eyes off him. It wasn't cuz she thought he was totally hot…okay well he was, but that wasn't it. She was looking at him trying to find some kind of emotion in his blank glaring eyes. _' His eyes are so… deprived, so to say, of emotion… I wonder what made him that way.'_ Kari thought. _'Well I can't really criticize him. Since I do the same thing.'_

"Do tell." A cold emotionless voice spoke. It belonged to Gaara.

"Ah well…umm how do I put this…" Kari said with a flush forming on her cheeks._ 'So he has no emotion in his voice either. Interesting.'_ " Well I fell asleep while taking a bath in my own home… but I woke up here… And I kind of needed clothes so I just grabbed the first pair of clothing I saw." Gaara's eyes narrowed at Kari, she had been in his room. Gaara didn't know what to think of this girl's story as she just sat there on his floor. He didn't even know what to think of her! Yeah sure she was decent looking but he didn't care about stuff like that, he was Sabaku no Gaara, he didn't care about how people looked. She didn't seem to be a threat though, only a nuisance.

'_**Boy you should just kill this girl right now! Or if you won't kill her take her! She would be nice for one night.' **_Shukaku yelled in his head then laughed.

'_Shut up. I don't need your _'advice.'_ If it can even be called that.' _Gaara growled back in his head.

'_**Hey I give good advice! You are just to boring to take it!'**_

'_Just shut up!'_

'_**Don't worry I'll be back!' **_Shukaku's voice and laughter faded as he went away temporarily.

'_Unfortunately' _Gaara thought sourly. He noticed as the girl finally got up from the floor and dusted imaginary dust off her sexy ass. _'Wait… Did I just think that?'_ He scowled at her for making him think those thoughts. Oh yeah he was blaming everything on her, I mean why shouldn't he? She just pops out of nowhere and BOOM he thinks these things. It's either her or that damn perverted demon.

"Well anyway sumi masen for intruding. I think I will go back to my house now if that's all right with you. I will give you back these clothes tomorrow, and don't worry I'll wash them." Kari said with a grin. She started walking toward the door out of the house, but before she reached it she realized something. She didn't know exactly where she was. She looked back at the siblings with an embarrassed grin. Temari had this expression on her face that said You-Don't-Know-Where-You-Are-Do-You? Kankuro was still confused and Gaara was still glaring at her with a small frown on his face.

"Hehe um where am I exactly?" Kari asked with a nervous laugh. Again. They all anime style fell. Well except Gaara cuz he just doesn't do that kind of stuff.

"You are in the town of Suna." Gaara calmly stated. He was at least not glaring at Kari anymore, now he had bored expression on his face. Kari frowned. _'Where have I heard that name before? Probably on of my friends mentioned it. But its not in Colorado I know that…' _" Shit…" She mumbled.

"You know if you want you can stay here tonight. I don't mind, it will be nice to have a female presence in the house for once." Temari said with a smile. Kankuro thought for a minute, and then smiled. His smile was creeping Kari out so she decided not to look at him.

"Yeah sure she can stay!" Kankuro said with his creepy smile. Temari didn't even have to look at him as she whacked him upside his head, making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kankuro yelled at her from his position on the floor.

"You were thinking something perverted. I have one rule for you tonight or any other night if she needs to stay longer. No Touching!!" Looking down at her brother with a glare as she said this. Kari looked at the two and laughed. These two were so funny when they argued, and it had been a while since Kari had laughed an actually laugh. Gaara looked at her funny before walking up the stairs to his room. _'I'll have to thank him later for the clothes.'_ Kari thought with a grin.

"Alright Temari! I'll stay!" Grinning excitedly at her. Temari smiled at her and dropped her brother, who she had currently been about to hurt badly, and run over to Kari and dragged her upstairs.

"Great now this means Temari is going to have a sleepover…" Kankuro mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****All right so there is Chapter three! I hope I put enough Gaara in there for everyone! I will try and put more of him in there later. He is such a hard character to work with. -Sigh- Oh well I can do it! If anyone has some ideas or anything that you think I should put in the story tell me and I will look them over! I hope you all liked it! R&R please, like I said in the first two chapters I value you opinion!!! Ja Ne minna!! -10Panda-chan69**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Okay so I want to try this thing with my story where the chapter relates to a song that I think fits in with the story somehow. I will either put the song in the story somehow so you know what song it is or I will just put the title and whom it's by up here. And it will start next chapter 'kay. Well here you go minna. Sorry for not updating in a while, and for that a nice long chapter. XP **

**You know when I get an idea for my story; it comes at the most unusual times, like 1:30 in the morning. And since I had no access to a computer I had to hand write this all. It's sucked would be an understatement lol. But I loved you all so much I endured it. Well enjoy minna! **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:** "Great now this means Temari is going to have a sleepover…" Kankuro mumbled.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"Okay Kari I hope you don't mind having a sleepover, cuz it's happening whether you like it or not." Temari said with a huge grin on her face. "And I'll make sure Gaara brings a few of his friends over so it will be more fun. Maybe you can get lucky if my little brother doesn't warm up to you." Winking at you as you blushed slightly at her comment.

"Why would I want your brother to warm up to me now?" Kari asked with a semi-confused look on her face. Temari just looked at you and laughed, before returned to what she was doing. She was in fact digging through her closet for Kami knows what. Kari just rolled her eyes at her and going to go and sit down on her bed. After a minute or two Kari was happily staring off into space when she had some clothes dropped in her lap. Her eyes snapped up to Temari who had walked away after giving her the clothes and was looking at some make before coming back over and looking up at Kari's emotionless gaze. Kari didn't often like people to know when she was confused so she did what she always did, made it look like she didn't care, or the 'WTF' look.

Temari took one look at Kari and stopped walking to stare at Kari. _'S.. She looks just like him…'_ Temari thought as she regained her composure and continued walking over to her with a grin on her face.

"So I want you to wear those so Gaara can get his clothes back, and I'm sure these will fit you better." Temari said pointing at the clothes, and then at the bathroom indicating for her to go change. Kari Sighed picked up the clothes and walked over the bathroom. Closing the door behind her Kari looked down at the clothes Temari wanted her to wear, and found that she liked them. The shirt was a plaid red and black halter-top. It looked like a corset but it didn't hug the body as much as one. The pants were somewhat baggy, and matched the top. They were black with red seems and sliver chain hanging around her legs. Kari looked at herself in the mirror before deciding if she ever got back home she was buying some of these clothes.

Kari walked out of the bathroom to find Temari sitting on her. When she saw Kari come out she went over to her quickly and placed her down in a chair a started to do her hair.

"Temari, What are you-" Kari tried to ask. Temari just waved her hand.

"I want to do your hair. There hasn't been another female presence in the house for a while now. Do you know how hard it is to live with to TEENAGE BOYS?" Temari stated, emphasizing the word teenage boys. Kari just laughed at her and sat quietly in the chair as Temari did her hair in a high ponytail, with a few strands on hair hanging around her face. Temari looked up satisfied when she was done and gave Kari a grin.

"Alright I am going to go call everyone, and how bout you go give Gaara back his clothes and tell him that I said he needs to invite some of his friends over." She said before she all but ran out the door.

Sighing quietly Kari stood up and slowly walked out of Temari's room and down the hall to where she thought she remembered Gaara's room to be. Luckily Kari was right and was now standing outside Gaara's room. Deciding it would be better to knock Kari softly knocked twice. Getting no answer Kari assumed the room would be empty. Kari opened the door slightly and peeked inside. So far she couldn't find any trace of Gaara inside the room. Breathing a sigh of relief Kari walked over to Gaara's bed and paced the clothes she kinda (more like just took) borrowed down. Kari was about to leave when she remembered Temari had asked her to give a message to Gaara as well.

"Well I guess I'll leave him a note or something." Kari thought out loud. She walked over to the desk she saw earlier and conveniently enough there was a pen and paper sitting right there. _'Weird'_ Kari thought with a frown. She quickly shrugged it off and wrote down her note, adding a 'thank you for the clothes' from her at the bottom. Kari just got done when a cold voice spoke somewhere behind her.

"What are you doing?"

The sound of the voice made Kari jump and bang her knee on the desk.

"SON OF A WHORE!" Kari cursed silently… Well not really…

Somewhere downstairs Temari and Kankuro looked up from what they were doing and stared wide eyed at the ceiling, knowing full well that it was Kari who cursed. Cuz Gaara just doesn't do stuff like that you know. Temari just shook her head, where as Kankuro was laughing his ass off.

Okay well now back to upstairs with the loud cursing girl. Now that Kari got her half a days worth off cursing out, she finally turned around to face Gaara.

Nervously laughing off the fact that she had just hurt her knee Kari spoke to Gaara.

"H-hey Gaara. What's up?"

Gaara just stared at her with his non-existent eyebrow raised, a hint of mirth showing through his normally emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara spoke never taking his gaze off Kari.

"Oh, well I just wanted to return the clothes I kinda just took. And Temari also wanted me to tell you, that you have to invite your friends over or something like that." Kari finished lamely.

After hearing that statement, Gaara finally took in her appearance. He saw that Kari was wearing some of Temari's clothes. In Gaara's opinion, the clothes were a bit reveling, but hey he wasn't complaining much. And neither was Shukaku.

'_**OMG does she look hot!! She needs to wear yours sisters clothes more often.'**_ Shukaku practically screamed in Gaara's head.

'_Yeah maybe, but she still annoys me.' _Gaara replied half agreeing with Shukaku for once.

'_**Boy, can't you look past thing like that for once and just not think?'**_

'_Why? So I can be like you? No thanks having you in my head in enough.'_

_**Ugh. You're such a boring host. Act like a man for once!'**_ Shukaku said whining in Gaara's head.

'_Shut up and go away'_ Gaara growled at Shukaku.

'_**Yeah yeah. Oh you might want to pay attention right now'**_ Shukaku saying the last part in a singsong voice before fading away. For now.

Snapping back to reality just in time to feel a slight stinging on his left check and Kari's hand making contact.

Gaara stared wide-eyed at Kari for a few seconds. One he was surprised she had hit him. And two he was surprised the sand didn't protect him. Gaara could distantly hear Shukaku laughing in his head. Finally Gaara realized, that she had actually hit him. Him, Sabaku No Gaara! Anger quickly replaced surprised as he growled menacingly at Kari.

Kari watched as a number of emotions crossed Gaara's face before settling on anger as he growled at her.

"Do you know what you just did?" Gaara asked Kari in a low ominous tone. He took a couple steps forward towards Kari. Making her step back a few steps.

"Uh… Yeah I slapped you cuz you were staring off into space. It seemed the only thing to get you out of it." Kari said with an annoyed voice, not realizing the danger she was in. in a blink of an eye Gaara had his right hand clasped tightly around Kari's slim neck, and had pinned her between him and the wall.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: ****Yay finally chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it because it was a bitch to write at 1:30 in the morning. And my hand cramps up easily. Oh well though. Oh I recommend to all my readers to go and read this awesome story called '****Affliction'**** by everyday0203, and it's a GaaSaku story and it's just totally awesome! Well anyway if you review I'll update again! Promise. That and cookies for you :)**


End file.
